26 July 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-07-26 ; Comments *Peel mentions that his brother Alan came back from Botswana and bought four records for him from that country. *Peel mentions that he first thought he received an invitation to open an Indian restaurant in Soho, London but found out it wasn't for him, but for Derek Jameson. *Peel plays tracks from Carcass' Reek Of Putrefaction album. *Peel mentions that he wasn't keen on Bradford's LP when the band handed him their album, until he heard Morrissey liking it and then started to pretend to like it himself. Sessions *Pixies #1, recorded 3rd May 1988, repeat, first broadcast 16 May 1988. Available on Pixies - At The BBC (CD, 4AD, 1998). *Death By Milkfloat #2, recorded 21st June 1988, repeat, first broadcast 04 July 1988. No known commercial release.. Tracklisting *Webber Sisters: Come On Home (v/a album - Party Time In Jamaica) &''' *Tuff Crew: Open Field Attack (album - Danger Zone) Warlock / So Def WAR-2705 '''& *'File 2 cuts in' *Carcass: Microwaved Uterogestation (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Dorothy Ellis: He's Gone (v/a LP - Rare Blues Girls From King) Sing *Death By Milkfloat: Vagrancy (session) *Lurkers: Ain't Got A Clue (LP - Fulham Fallout) Beggars Banquet *Leonard Dembo & Barura Express: Guhwa Ichokwadi (LP - Sharai) Kumusha *Pixies: Carabou (session) (beginning only on File 1) #''' *Tender Lugers: Junkie Fag Hag (12" - Ugly Boy) Rare Lad *Macka B: Unemployment Blues (LP - Looks Are Deceiving) Ariwa '''& *Undecided: Make Her Cry (v/a LP - Garage Punk Unknowns Vol.1) Stone Age *Stickdog: Betrayal (LP - Human) Alternative Tentacles *Death By Milkfloat: Boxed Away (session) *Phase II: Reachin' (Radio Edit) (12") Movin' &''' *Pixies: Levitate Me (session) *10,000 Maniacs: Like The Weather (LP Version) (12") Elektra *Jungle Brothers: Take A Breath (12" - On The Run) Idlers *James & Bobby Purify: I've Been Loving You Too Long (LP - 100% Purified Soul) Charly R&B *Carcass: Feast On Dismembered Carnage (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Bradford: Skin Storm (LP - Bradford) Midnight Music *Death By Milkfloat: Post Jazz Rumble Bumble (session) *Hot Day Dante: Hot Day's Turn (12" - Hot Days Turn / Rhyme Complication) Tuff City '''# & *Pixies: In Heaven (Lady In The Radiator Song) (session) #''' *Little Brother: Ugly Truth (LP - Champion The Underdog) Rouska *Pixies: Wild Honey Pie (session) '''# *Premi: Chunni Lakey (LP - At The Front Line) Multitone *House Of Love: Destroy The Heart (12") Creation *Death By Milkfloat: Wrong (session) *Maxwell Davis: Boogie Cocktails (LP - Father Of The West Coast R & B) Ace *'End of show' Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. Tracks marked &''' are available on '''File 3. File ;Name *1) john peel show tapes 6b 1988 *2) John Peel 26 Jul 1988 *3) 1988-07-xx-08-01 Peel Show LE014 ;Length *1) 0:46:25 (from 37:19) *2) 1:36:09 *3) 1:32:15 (55:31-1:14:11) (to 1:02:27 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 6 1988 *2) Many thanks to Tim *3) Created from LE014 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Youtube *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:Available online Category:1988 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Lee Tapes